


I Know

by SilvertonguedFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertonguedFox/pseuds/SilvertonguedFox
Summary: Once in heaven, Dean immediately seeks out Cas. He has something that he hadn't been able to say beforeA proper resolution for Destiel since we weren't given one in the finale
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel fix-it fic. Might be a bit inaccurate and starts in a weird spot but I refuse to watch that garbage fire of an episode again to go for total accuracy.
> 
> First post on this site, so might not be too great

"Well, Cas helped."

Dean's eyes shot up to meet Bobby's, a mixture of disbelief and shock making his heart pound.

"Cas? Is he here?" Bobby smiled knowingly as he settled back a bit more into his chair.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." He gestured down the road with his bottle. "If you follow that for a bit, you should find him eventually." Dean nodded absently, not even really hearing his surrogate father figure as he rose from his seat and started towards Baby. His initial surprise at the sudden revelation that Bobby had sprung on him melted away with each stride, replaced instead with fierce determination. He slid comfortably into driver's seat and couldn't help but smile as it revved to life. Turning a bit so he could see the porch, he waved at Bobby, who lifted his bottle in acknowledgement before pointedly gesturing down the road. Setting his mouth in a determined line, Dean turned back around in the driver's seat of Baby and sped away, eyes set on the seemingly endless road ahead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed to be ages following the dusty road, Dean rolled from the asphalt onto a bridge that overlooked a wide, clear river. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it at the moment. He sighed, letting Baby roll to a stop before switching off the engine and stepping out. Stretching his arms above his head, he walked listlessly to the railing, leaning against the smooth metal to look over the river. There had really been no reason to stop in this place, but he had been compelled to do so anyway. Maybe some divine intervention thing or some other bullshit like that. 

From just behind him, he could hear the all-too familiar sound of fluttering wings, accompanied only moments later by a voice he thought he'd never hear again.  


"Hello, Dean."

All at once, every emotion that he had attempted to repress since that day came flooding into the forefront of his mind. He turned slowly towards the voice, almost afraid that there would be nothing. Leaning against the passenger side door of Baby, was Cas. His head was tilted in that oh-so Castiel way, signature tan trench-coat immaculate as it fluttered gently in the breeze. 

Stunned, Dean took a few tentative steps towards his friend.  
"Cas?" He said. His voice waved slightly but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Is that really you?" The angel nodded, once, and that was the only confirmation Dean needed.

Without saying a word, Dean pulled the angel into a fierce hug. After a moment, he could feel Cas' arms come up as well, and for awhile, they just stood and held each other. Dean pulled away first, still tightly gripping Castiel's forearms. His throat constricted as his eyes began to swim with tears as the reality that Cas was _here_ finally registered properly. Castiel, the angel that rebelled against heaven for him and had declared that he _loved him _at their last encounter. And in that moment, in the face of what Castiel's true feelings and what the angel himself had called his "true happiness", he had said _nothing _. The hunter hadn't had a chance to -____

___"Dean?" Castiel's low voice snapped him back into the moment. "Are you alright?"_ _ _

_____ _

____

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He said quickly. The hunter released his grip on the angel's arms, scratching absently at the place where the handprint scar had been. "It's good to see you again, Cas." Immediately, Castiel's worry dissolved and was replaced once again with his soft, lopsided smile. 

"You as well, Dean." Castiel's face abruptly fell. "I . . . apologize for not coming to find you earlier. I was needed in Heaven s-so I couldn't abandon my post. I know that isn't necessarily a justification, but I just wanted you to know." Dean waved a hand. "Ain't no thing. I'm just glad you're back." Castiel's smile returned in full, eyes shining in a way that made Dean's heart flutter. "Thank you, Dean." Dean smiled at the gentleness of the angel's tone. He had forgotten how straightforward and genuine the angel could be with his words. It was . . . cute. 

"Uh," He started. Castiel perked up at the sound of his voice. "Cas, listen. There's something that I . . . that I need to say. Before you . . . left," He cleared his throat, fighting to stop the tears he could feel threatening to fall. "Before you left, I didn't get a chance to - I wasn't able to say . . . to say that I -" 

Castiel reached up and cupped the side of the hunter's face with a warm hand, using the pad of his thumb to gently trace the outline of his cheekbone. His crystalline blue eyes shone with affection even as his own tears slid freely down his cheeks, and his lips were stretched in a soft smile.  
"You don't have to say it, Dean." Castiel said, voice barely above a whisper. "I know."

With that, whatever remained of Dean's control dissolved. He let out a half-sob, half-laugh, allowing his tears to flow freely now. He raised his left hand to cup Castiel's chin while the angel dropped his own, gaze now both hopeful and a bit confused. The hunter darted his eyes from Castiel's lips to his fathomless eyes. For a moment, they stood frozen, neither of them wanting to make any sudden movements in fear of breaking whatever spell had overtaken them. But then Dean leaned forward almost cautiously and gently pressed his lips to Castiel's. 

Castiel tensed at first, fingers spastically clenching and slackening at his sides. Eventually, his smaller frame relaxed and his lips became more pliant against Dean's own. He lifted his hand to the place on Dean shoulder where he had first gripped him in hell, gently massaging with the pads of his fingers. The hunter smiled against his mouth and raised his own hand to card through Castiel's short-cropped hair. Neither of them moved to deepen the kiss in any way. They just enjoyed the sensation of being so close to one another. Castiel's grace seemed to hum at the surface of his skin, creating an undercurrent of tingling warmth, and Dean could almost feel his soul thrumming pleasantly in response. 

They broke apart after a few more moments but didn't completely pull away. Both of them had their eyes closed as they stood in silence, breathing in sync with one another. Dean smiled, slowly opening his eyes to look at Castiel's face. The angel still had his eyes closed, which made his long eyelashes fan over his pale skin. His already usually messy hair was tousled even further, a light flush set high in his cheeks. At this moment, he had never looked more angelic (get it?) to Dean. 

"Hey, Cas?" Castiel hummed in acknowledgment, eyes stilled closed. "I know you said I didn't need to, but can I say it anyway?" The angel chuckled softly before nodding.  
"Awesome." He leveled his forest-green eyes with the endless blue of Castiel's. "I love you."

If possible, Castiel relaxed even further, eyes opening slowly to meet Dean's earnest gaze with his own, filled with a combination of relief and unfathomable love.

"Me too." He whispered. "I love you, too."

Dean beamed at the angel, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead. "Great. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Nor would I, Dean." Castiel entangled his fingers with the hunter's and squeezed. "Nor would I."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Ending might be a little abrupt cuz idk how I wanted to end it. Might come back and change it later if I get the motivation to do so


End file.
